Blind Desire
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: "C'mere," Dean is saying, making grabby hands at Seth, who didn't look amused, but was heading to the couch anyway. He flops down and Dean is gently brushing his hand into the other's hair. It made his tense muscles relax some, but it's nothing compared to the way he just melts when Dean finally takes the risk. Filled for prompt on tumblr. Ambrollins Roommate w/ Sexual Tension AU!


_Disclaimer: The author is in no way, shape, or form in any form of association with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or anything else. I just wrote the thing. Please enjoy._

* * *

><p>If you had told Dean he would be lusting after the man he was going to be sharing an apartment with before he moved in with him, Dean still would have done it. Really, he would have, because he would have thought that he would have done something about the sexual tension by now, but <em>no. He hasn't<em>. He had been living in this same apartment with Seth for just about a year and a half now. It had been around _a day_ into living together that there was the beginning of developing tension in the air and it had just been getting worse since, but neither of them seemed to want to do anything about it. He didn't know if it was fear that something would mess up and they'd be left living together in uncomfortable awkwardness or just the fact that there never seemed to be a proper time for one of them to make a move.

In and out each week, Dean was bringing some new chick home. He tries to bring guys home sometimes, but that always ended in him feeling vaguely awkward and guilty, so he sticks to chicks more than guys nowadays. If he happens to pick up a guy, they generally hook up somewhere quick like the bathroom or they went back to the dude's place. Seth makes jokes about him being a man-whore and Dean jokes back about how he's just that good, about how he'd be willing to let Seth find out just how good. And then they're back to where they were as Seth gives a laugh and then changes the subject again. Dean really wishes he didn't change the subject so often. They could actually get somewhere with all of this if they happened to just stay on the same damn subject.

But, they never did, and thus, here they were. Seth is getting ready for work, huffing out all of these curses under his breath as he struggles to find his shoes. Dean is still half hung-over on the couch and can't find it in him to actually try to help. He's hopping around, Seth, and the jeans he had on were amazing, hugging his ass just enough to make it easy for Dean to leer at it. He doesn't try to be subtle. Seth already knows he's awake, he thinks. He had already taken the Tylenol and drank half the Gatorade the man had put out for him. Really, there was no better friend that Seth Rollins – besides their other mutual friend, Roman, perhaps – to have when you were in from a night of getting drunk. It just made life that much easier and maybe that why Dean felt so strongly for the other man. Because not all of this was just sexual tension, but sexual tension made up at least 75% of everything. Dean doesn't want to think about it.

Dean almost wants to ask why Seth is even thinking about leaving the house in those jeans, because the only thing on Dean's mind is the multiple routes he could take to have Seth writhing in his lap before he comes within the confines of the denim. He licks his lips before biting at his bottom lip, shifting a hand to readjust himself in the boxers he fell asleep in. It just had to be at that moment that Seth turned to look at him and Dean hears him snort softly before he's getting smacked in the face with a shirt. How did Dean not notice his roommate was shirtless still? His eyes drag slowly up the other's bare torso before they reach his face.

Seth is looking down at him with an arched brow, throwing his shirt over his shoulder. "Have you seen my shoes? I have to be out the door in like 15 minutes and I can't find them," he's saying to Dean, whose hand is still on his junk because he's classy. It's just something that Seth is used to by now though, especially if you consider how many times Dean has come home drunk and horny. He's probably seen a lot of things worse than this. "I know you're probably tired and wanting to sleep, but it's not both of our off days and if you want me to be able to pay my half of rent, I need to find my shoes."

Dean gives a soft groan instead of an immediate response, burying his face into the couch arm and rolling onto his stomach now, removing his hand from his junk and instead hooking one of his fingers into Seth's jean pocket. "You're so needy and _loud_," Dean is huffing out, whining as Seth moves just out of his reach and throws anything that was on the floor at him. "They're in the kitchen! I threw them over there last night! Stop throwing things at me, you asshole!"

Seth is pleased to have gotten an answer and is disappearing, leaving Dean to shake off all of the things that were thrown at him and stay laying down. Dean thinks he's dozes off again at some point, because the next thing he knows, Seth is all dressed and ready to go. Dean only realizes this because Seth is tapping him on the jaw and telling him not to drool on the couch, that he'd be back later.

It's as he's walking away that Dean is grabbing his wrist and tugging him back some. "Where's my goodbye kiss?" He asks, a smirk coming onto his lips as he flops onto his side, and then onto his back again. He's not sure if it's meant as a joke or a challenge anymore. The lines have blurred over the year.

Seth is raising his brow nonetheless and moving closer, leaning down, and Dean thinks he might actually do it. Their lips are _so close_, Dean can feel every breath Seth is exhaling. He licks his lips, eyes flickering down to Seth's, then back up to brown eyes. Seth has a bit of a smile on his lips. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He asks, his voice just a tad lower than normal.

"You know I would," Dean murmurs back and he watches Seth's eyes flash with _desire_, if only for a moment, before he's straightening up again. Just like that, the moment's dead and Dean sighs, scratching his stomach as he releases Seth's hand. "Have a good day at work."

"Plan to," Seth replies, patting Dean's cheek before he's exiting the apartment. Dean feels extremely displeased with how that turned out. He hated tiptoeing over this shit. Damn it.

Life goes right on, though. Days pass and the tension is always getting worse, but it's just something they _deal with_. There are times when they think the tension was finally going to snap, sometimes in the simplest of situations. Wrestling around when they get too bored and Dean getting like he was battling not to just _lean down and kiss the fucker. _Just watching TV and they end up slumped together on the couch, Dean complaining the entire time about what's on the television.

There was so much simple stuff that happened between them that Dean wants to _kiss _Seth for half the time that he knows it's not all just him thinking with his dick, but god damn it, he knows a lot of it _is_. For both of them.

He knows it's their dicks thinking when Seth walks in on Dean stripping and they just kind of stand there _staring at each other_, Dean tempted the entire time to just _keep doing it_, but Seth ends up just telling him something simple and leaving again. He knows it's their dicks thinking when Dean comes in one night to see Seth doing push-ups in his underwear in the living room because he couldn't sleep, but all Dean can do is stare at the work of art that is _Seth's entire body _and wish he could touch. It ends with Dean just stepping over him on his way to his room though.

But then there's the times when it's _not_ their dicks thinking. Such as the times when Seth is doing that ridiculous dancing that he does to get himself hyped up being going on a run that Dean wants to film and cherish forever. Or that time that Dean was rocking out in his room and singing under his breath to the songs and turned to see Seth just _watching _with this little smile on his face.

So, there was more to all of this than just wanting sex, but he didn't know how well it would go if they gave into both of those _major things _at the same time. So, Dean was trying to decide which one would be the best to go for at the same time.

All decisions go out the window about two weeks later, though, when Dean is hanging half off the couch in a pair of sweatpants when Seth is coming in from work. Dean has been craving ice cream the entire day, but had been much too lazy to actually go buy any from the store. He had instead texted Seth asking for him to buy ice cream on his way home. He's lifting his head up to greet his roommate with an innocent smile. "Hey, did you get my ice cream?"

He regrets the words as soon as they're out of his mouth when he gets a sight of Seth. His shirt is stained and he has a stressed-out expression on his face, it turning into a full-out scowl at the question. "No, I didn't get your god damn ice cream. Sorry." He's pulling his shirt over his head and everything about him seemed tense. "I just wanted to get home. I've had a shit day."

Dean really does feel bad and he's trying to figure out what he could say that would make Seth feel better. The man is kicking off his shoes and tugging off his shirt in total aggravation, struggling at first before he manages to get it over his head. He looks exhausted and upset and Dean hates seeing him like this. "What can I do to help?"

"I don't know," Seth says simply, his voice raspy, like he might have been on the verge of tears from just how much stress he was feeling. That didn't sit well with Dean, who sits up on the couch more, looking at Seth with pursed lips. He needed to do something about this.

"C'mere," Dean is saying, making grabby hands at Seth, who didn't look amused, but was heading to the couch anyway. He flops down and Dean is gently brushing his hand into the other's hair. It made his tense muscles relax some, but it's nothing compared to the way he just melts when Dean finally takes the risk. The risk is Dean gently cupping his hand around Seth's jaw and turning his head to face him, then _finally_ leaning forward to press their lips together.

The way Seth responds in a way that Dean will never forget and it makes him regret not trying anything sooner. His lips are responding immediately, moving against Dean's almost desperately, his hand suddenly around the back of Dean's neck, pulling him closer. It is everything that Dean had hoped it would be – if not even more.

Seth tastes faintly of coffee – which is something that he should be expecting. Seth works in a coffee shop after all – and smells of it too. The feeling of the other's stubble against his palm, against his own face, sends electric pulses through him; just knowing he was this close was making him excited in the best of ways. The touch of Seth's free hand to his chest is what makes him pull away some from their lip-lock, panting slightly.

"You know what I hear is a great stress reliever?" Dean is panting out, resting his forehead against Seth's, the other's hand moving to rub his thumb teasingly over one of Dean's nipple, the bastard. "Sex," he states, quickly, after the other doesn't say anything, but rather just looks at him patiently, "Sex is a great stress reliever. We should have some. Sex. If you're up for it, of course."

"I've been up for it since the moment you came to look at the apartment," Seth murmurs back and really, that's just the thing that Dean needs to hear to steer this right on along, but Seth decides he wants to keep running his mouth. "Everything about you was… fucking hot. _God_, I remember barely being able to sleep the first week. I had to keep… getting myself off just to be able to fucking get my mind to stop. And it kept getting worse, but I… can tolerate it now." He's breathless, and Dean is kissing him, trying to make him _shut up_, because this wouldn't last long with the images Seth was placing in Dean's head.

Seth is finally being quieted when Dean kisses him again and his hand is dipping down into Dean's sweatpants – where he is proudly going commando. He just knew tonight was going to be a great night. Seth laughs against his lips though, but shakes his head almost fondly – which isn't the right emotion for this situation, is it? Even though it felt… oddly appropriate and Dean finds himself smiling back against the other's lips.

"I had a gut feeling," Dean is murmuring, rolling his hips up when Seth's finger teases along the head of his shaft, a grunt sounding from his chest.

"Should always trust those," Seth murmurs, shifting some as Dean goes to work on the button and zipper of his pants. Soon, they're both shifting and taking off their pants, getting themselves completely bare and then just… touching.

For all of the sexual tension that they had, they seemed pretty _content_ to just… touch. And maybe it's because Dean was feeling giving or maybe it was because he didn't want to strain Seth when he was so stressed out.

Their lips found each other again, but it wasn't a kiss. Their lips touched, but their mouths were slightly parted and they just _shared _the same air as Seth produces lube from _somewhere_ and Dean really doesn't care where, he just knows he's thankful for it. He's even more thankful where Seth is straddling his lap and lining their shafts up together.

Seth slicks up his hand and wraps it around both of their lengths, causing Dean's head to tilt back. It's as Seth starts to stroke that Dean really starts to appreciate sex that isn't penetrable.

The pace Seth sets is almost torturing. It's slow, each drag pulling a soft noise from the both of them, their lips still pressed together. When Dean tries to initiate a kiss, Seth pulls back just enough. He's teasing Dean, the little bastard.

Dean can't even find it in him to give more of a complaint than a groan, because after waiting for so long, he'd do anything Seth wanted him to do.

The build up to their orgasm is slow, thanks to Seth, the bastard. His pace of his hand doesn't change and Dean can't help but think about _maybe _this is what he did to keep quiet during the first week when he said he had to get off to sleep. _Maybe _he was giving a window into what it was like.

The room goes up a few degrees and is nearly unbearable as they stick together with sweat, Seth's hips jerking up into the touch ever so slightly, leading to Dean doing the same thing. Their moans are soft and their lips finally slide together in a kiss again to try to swallow each other's noises.

Seth is the first to cum. It's with a choked off noise into Dean's mouth and a tensing of his body, hips jerking up as he spills over his fist. Dean forces himself to pull back just to _see _the sight of it, which ultimately leads to his own climax. His is nearly silent – he's had a lot of practice keeping quiet in sexual situations, okay? – but he ends up jerking his hips up twice, some of his release getting on his own torso.

Seth doesn't seem to care, though. He slumps forward against Dean, his head resting against his neck as he pants, trembling ever so slightly for just a moment before it's stopping again.

The silence is deafening, like one of them is waiting for the other shoe to drop. They don't move. They don't speak. It's terrifying. It's awkward. Dean doesn't like it. So, he does something about it.

"I really hoped that helped with some of your stress, because I still really want ice cream," he states, causing Seth to snort in disbelief, a comment about Dean being a 'lazy prick' being made under his breath. Dean lets it slide this time. He's just happy all that tension was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guys! I know you don't care, but the date I am posting this on (November 6 in my time zone), it is my 16th birthday! Yay!<strong>_

_**Reviews would be great! They're the way to my heart, after all!**_

_**~Ash**_


End file.
